This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for forming ribbons of material into helixes, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for fabricating multifaceted ribbons of material having a helical configuration.
Heat exchangers sometimes include turbulators to improve heat transfer efficiency. Typically, these turbulators are formed from sheets, or ribbons, of material. The material is cut to a specific length and rotated to form a helical shape. In addition, the twisted ribbon may include facets or bumps to provide better performance. The inclusion of facets onto the turbulators is difficult to automate due to metal working characteristics of the ribbons. In addition, the formation of consistent, symmetrical facets on the ribbons is even more difficult in an automated production due to operation characteristics of the machinery.